May I Have This Dance?
by Cloudspi
Summary: Laxus is invited to a special formal party for assisting the mayor in a job request. Who's familiar face will he see and will he have the confidence to ask her to dance? Inspired by new cover page.
1. Chapter 1

**May I Have This Dance?**

**Cloudspi**

* * *

After a S-class guild request that Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe under went, they had finally arrived back at their guild, Fairy Tail. After the issue of the dragons in the jewel city, Crocus, the guild had been given a whole heap of new S-class missions. Opening the guild doors, Freed and Bickslow lead the way to make way for their most respected member, Laxus who was listening to Evergreen bicker about Elfman always booming 'Man!" Sometimes he wondered why she would do this constantly despite having a crush on the tanned white haired man. Then again he never really knew what was going through any woman's mind, despite having Evergreen around, but he never listened to her womanly talks and she never used to be as open to other guild members until after he attempted to overthrow his grandfather.

"They're back from their S-class mission!" Someone in the guild had cheered.

"Finishing jobs is what makes you a MAN!" Elfman hollered, jumping up on a table, which surprisingly supported his new body weight.

Hearing Evergreen murmur to herself, he watched as she sped over in his direction, snapping closed her fan that she always carried in her hand. Bickslow had gone over to the crowded area shouting "baby we're home", with his spirit dolls mimicking 'baby', raising his arms in the air to encourage them to celebrate their return to which the crowd responded with loud cheers, raising their drinks in his direction. Freed had come to his side, probably thinking that Laxus shouldn't have been abandoned by the other members, but was called over by Reedus for a portrait opportunity, to which he gladly accepted, something about attaining for his past sins and always wanting to help out any guild member anyway he could. He apologized to Laxus for not being able to keep him company, and made his way over to Reedus, taking over Macao and Wakaba's position. Funny how times changed, if it was before he was kicked out, the Thunder Tribe would either keep to themselves or keep him company as much as they could and not let another member even look in their general direction. It was a rare opportunity that he spent time with all three of them outside of job requests nowadays, not that he truly minded, he preferred to be by himself either by the bar or to the side, watching Team Natsu make a mess out of the guild. Today was a good day in the sense that the pink headed twerp was out on a job with Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy and the two cats, Charle and Happy, which meant the guild was more quieter than usual and he could take the opportunity to listen to some new tunes he picked up on the way home and listen to them in peace. Making his way over to the bar in his usual spot, he was greeted by Kinana and Lisanna, who helped out Mira at handing out drinks to the guild members. Perking his right eyebrow up, he looked around and back at Lisanna with a questioning look.

"Mira's out shopping for a trip tomorrow." She answered automatically knowing what he was going to ask. It wasn't the first time he noticed that she was missing from the bar.

"Did you want the usual, Laxus?" Kinana asked.

Nodding his head in approval at the question he waited patiently for the girl to prepare his white beverage that seemed to send sparks down his throat. It was one that Mirajane had made especially to suit his character. She was good at that. Always knowing which drink -even if they didn't exist- would suit every member of the guild. Some were basic beer lovers like old Macao and Wakaba, even his old grandpa. He assumed it was for those who had lost their taste buds or just not caring what they use to deteriorate their livers anymore.

"So~ how was the job? Did you get a big reward?" Lisanna pushed the conversation, or lack of a conversation. Resting her elbows on the bench, waiting patiently for Laxus to tell her about the job. Kinana had placed the drink in front of him earning a nod of thanks in her direction.

Leaning back in his seat and lowering his head backwards he allowed a few gulps of his frothy alcohol goodness down into his system before putting it back down on the bench, half empty. Looking up from his glass he saw the girls eager eyes that encouraged him to answer her question from earlier. Choosing not to answer her fully he decided on grunting in response to her, not even uttering a word, much to her dismay. Frowning because she wanted more of a response from the man in front of her, she crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. But before she could speak, Evergreen took the seat beside Laxus and patted him on the back, with a cheerful smile. Pushing up her glasses she answered for him, knowing fully well that he didn't talk as much as he used to.

"Your brother has got to slow down on that manly business. The mission was a blast but no one can match our strong team. In fact the mayor of the town was so happy with our results that he gave us a personal invitation to a party he is holding at his lake side mansion tomorrow!"

"Ooo, I love parties. What's the occasion?" Lisanna gleefully clapped, completely forgetting her previous annoyance with Laxus.

"Something about his brothers success in his business" Evergreen waved off.

"Have you picked out a dress yet Ever?" Kinana asked, coming into the conversation.

"Ah! I totally forgot! I'll head off now!" Evergreen shouted.

Lisanna then began to run out behind the counter.

"Kinana I leave the bar to you! Ever wait for me, I wanna help!" Lisanna called out.

Kinana sweat dropped from the sudden decision made by Lisanna. It was mid-afternoon and it was going to get busy with orders soon, and she wasn't one to cope well with the bulk orders that were sure to happen.

"Ah, you can't just leave now, the guilds just about to get really busy!" Kinana wined back.

'Don't worry I'll be sure to be back in time for the rush!"

Sighing from the women's actions he left his seat and headed towards the guild doors. It was a long day after all and Natsu was bound to return any moment and pester him for a fight. Walking down the paved streets, he headed towards his home on the far side of town near the forests' edge. He preferred the serenity and peacefulness of his home, but spent his days at the guild in case something were to come up, and to check up on his grandfather, who usually wanted to talk to him and unwind from guild master duties.

* * *

Having to wake up earlier, due to the loud noises his team members were making outside his door, to say he was cranky was an understatement. Apparently the morning train was the only available train on weekends to even stop at Oak town, not only that but he wasn't much of a morning person. Mornings and trains. The combination of the two was never well and had a big impact on his stomach and his mind. Having dragon slaying magic had its perks but being motion sick on every transport was just ridiculous. His team was sworn to secrecy about this, but was discovered at the Grand Magic Games. His best attempt at even being remotely civil at the afternoons dinner party was if he got a few winks of sleep on the train.

"So~ Laxus did you pick out a suit for tonight's party?" Freed asked before Laxus could even begin his slumber.

Raising an eyebrow in Freeds direction, and frowning.

"He totally forgot" Bickslow intruded, dolls giggling away.

"It's a formal event Laxus, meaning you can't just wear your usual outfit." Evergreen scolded. "Lucky for you I got a tie, I guess we can rent you out a suit or whatever" she finished, handing him a box, with the presumed tie inside.

"We wouldn't have enough time to look at more that one suit shop, I have a friend who never runs out of suits who happens to be in this town" Freed offered.

"Well now that's settled you can rest. You have a long night of meet and greeting people Laxus" Evergreen said.

Settling against the window, resting his head in his arm he went to sleep before the train ride got the best of him.

* * *

Upon arriving at Oak town, the team wondered around for what seemed like hours until they finally arrived at Freed's suggested suit hire for Laxus. Deciding for a classic black one, the team quickly shuffled out of the store and the boys who were all ready and suited up. Evergreen had helped Laxus tie the tie around his neck, whilst Bickslow and Freed did their own with ease. The tie wasn't plain unlike theirs but had unique patterns here and there. The trio of men departed ways with Evergreen, something about her needing to get changed in her new formal gown.

Making their way to their destination at the majors house which overlooked a lake, the boys made their way down a path and was greeted by a man in a bow tie with a clip board in hand.

"Names?"

"Laxus, and the Thunder Tribe." Freed spoke.

"It says there is a lady accompanying you?"

"Right here!" Evergreen called out behind them.

Wearing a loose green dress she came up beside them, her hair had been loosely curled.

"Very well, the master is expecting you, good evening"

Entering the grand hall, the team stood there dumbfounded. The halls were vastly decorated with a giant spectacular chandelier hanging from above. Tinted coloured windows allowed the suns late rays to shower which made the room look magical, the rays beamed off opposite walls giving the room colour. Laxus looked around the room and saw that a great number of people had already arrived. Most of them had already dug into the supplied food and others were chatting away like birds in the morning. Scanning the room his eyes locked onto a familar hair colour. White. Mirajane was here along with the blonde girl from the GMG, Jenny if he recalled correctly. Mirajane, was stunning in her purple dress which dipped down to her lower back, a slash was tied around the mid area with a bow on the back below where the material ended. It was more like an olden day dress with a modern twist. Classical music had suddenly begun to play and people were starting to pick partners. After seeing Laxus not take his eyes of one of their guild members, Freed had pushed him forward in her direction, but instead he bumped into a nearby table, which made a ruckus and had drawn the rooms attention to him. Mirajane was also one who noticed and covered her mouth to let out a polite giggle. She excused herself from Hibiki who Laxus presumed he asked her to dance, and she glided her way over to the blonde man.

Before she arrived, Freed came to his side and helped him recover, dusting off imaginary dirt from his shoulders and fixing his tie for Laxus.

"Remember, escort her without being shy and without fretting" Escort? What does he mean by that? Like dance? But before Laxus could even think of uttering a sound, Freed had left his side and instead stood Mirajane.

"My my, I wouldn't expect to have found you of all people amongst this type of crowd" Mirajane started.

"The mayor personally invited us yesterday when we helped him with a job request" Laxus informed her.

"I see."

"And yourself?" Laxus asked.

"The mayors brother just so happens to be the publisher of Sorcerers Weekly, and invited every model here."

Looking around the room he noticed familiar faces like Jenny and Hibiki who he knew to be models for the magazine. Not only that but he and Mira were the only ones not dancing, which made them stick out like a sore thumb. Looking down towards Mira he noticed that she was also looking out to the crowd. Freed suggested that he should ask her to dance. But how should he go about asking her? He has a general idea of how to dance, but looking out to the crowd they looked like they were doing some modern dance. Clearing his throat. He gained her attention. Which was good so far. But now he had to gather a sentence, even though it'll be so simple, but he has to be careful to not choke on his words.

"Hey Mira, May I have this dance?" Laxus asked.

"Sure thing!" She gladly accepted the mans request and handed her gloved hand to the man next to her.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he didn't stutter like he thought, which only meant things would get better from here on out. Taking her small hand in his rather large ones he guided her to the dance floor just when most of the other couples began to disperse back to their tables. Only a few couples were still slow dancing. Her right hand in his left he brought it up to his chest and wrapped his right around to her bare lower back. Her left hand rose up to his chest and rested comfortably there. After a few steps, he gazed down to her, and she was staring back at him.

"Hey! You brought my favourite tie!" She exclaimed, Laxus stepping back and raising his arm allowing for her to twirl underneath.

Smiling sheepishly to her he decided against telling her that it was probably Lisanna who picked out the tie. He has to give it to her though. Very sneaky, but he might have to thank her for it.

"Cool! Cool! Cooooool!" Jason yelled throughout the crowd being ignored by just about everyone save for Evergreen, who wanted her photo taken with the title of 'Fairy Tail's Queen Fairy', pestering the photographer continuously. He jumped around snapping shots of couples dancing. It was likely to go in the magazine. Once he spotted Laxus and Mirajane dancing and talking amongst themselves he jumped beside them and said cheese, almost startling them both. Mirajane ducked her body backwards, being supported by Laxus' hand whilst he quickly looked away from the camera. After quickly checking the photo, Jason yelled 'Cool!' lowering down to the ground before getting back up again to take more photos. The music had stopped shortly after the Jason scene and the two began to slow down their steps. Smiling contently Mirajane rose up on her tippie-toes and pecked Laxus on the cheek.

"Thank you for the wonderful dance Laxus" Mirajane smiled at the man before releasing her grip of the mans hand slowly.

"The pleasure was mine, Mira" Laxus returned.

Laxus watched the woman glide back into the crowd to be interviewed by the reporters who had shown up. Finding his way to his team members he told them it was time to go. Exiting the ballroom with each member discussing how they should get invited to more parties like tonight's. Laxus didn't pay much attention to the conversation but found himself smiling. If anything he wished he could dance with Mira every night.

* * *

Back at the guild the very next day, the month's issue of Sorcerers Weekly had been released that morning and had been delivered to the guild. Macao and Wakaba were the first to snatch it up, paying no heed to the front cover and immediately flicking to the middle pages where they knew the bikini shots were. Other guild members were flocked in a cluster and discussing that very front page. Their very own Laxus and Mirajane, dancing, together. Cash was handed to Cana who sat by her beloved barrel of alcohol. The doors to the guild opened and followed in by the Thunder tribe and Mira and Laxus who were happily chatting to one another, all of them had met up at the train station the very next day. Stopping to look at the guild hall they had noticed that everyone who had clustered were looking on to the duo. Cheers were heard and drinks had been ordered by the members.

"Laxus! Your on the front cover!" Freed exclaimed, holding an issue in his hands. "I'm so proud of you!" He bellowed, letting out tears of joy.

"How dare they not put me on there instead!" Evergreen wined.

Bickslows dolls had begun to sing the childish tune of K-I-S-S-I-N-G, then the guild had joined in with them.

"Oh my" Mira sighed raising her hand up to her cheek.

"Laxus had just rolled his eyes and smiled at the guild.

* * *

**In celebration of that new Fairy Tail cover! How cute are those two! Dancing away~ Anyway this is just an interpretation of possible events. I wanted to write something that gave an idea of what those kids were up to after seeing a Tumblr post wanting to see them. **

**Anyway until next time~**

**Insert disclaimer **


	2. Chapter 2

The waves crashed against the cliffs surface. The sun was beaming brightly, its rays showered down to the Earth's face. The wild grass waved weakly against the wind. A beautiful day no less. Children's laughter was heard in the distance, giggling away, the townspeople of Magnolia were out and about going about their everyday lives. Not only that but the towns very own pride and joy, and although troublesome guild, Fairy Tail had always protected them, and they were eternally thankful for it. Today the guild seemed extra wild, and because of this the townspeople were merely extra curious. Gathering in the center of the town, a select few had decided to speak up about the antics of their guild. They knew very well that bothering Fairy Tail when they were busy partying was a suicide mission and a hospital admission was inevitable. But come on, when the word on the street said that Erza, THE Titania had burst out the guild halls looking quite distraught and barely able to walk straight in broad daylight, they knew something was up, which meant whatever it was, it was going to come crashing down to Earth, hard. A member of the crowd had stuck their arm up and volunteered to be the investigator of the situation, being applauded by the rest of the crowd they split up to make way for their brave warrior. A young male had walked down this aisle receiving a few pats on the back to wish him luck, he was going to need it they said. It was a very melodramatic scene, but not an exaggeration in any way, they knew that the guild was to be avoided at all times in case a random flying bar stool was sent their way. It had happened many times before. Upon arriving at the guilds doors, the young male gulped, he could already hear the ruckus inside. It sounded like someone had let loose a wild boar inside. Raising his arm up to the door he prepared to knock, looking behind him he saw a couple of people from the crowd from before had followed him to the guild steps, one was biting their nails in anticipation and the other two were waving for him to continue. Taking a deep breath, which could be his last, he knocked three times before opening the guild doors. Unbeknownst to him he had just interrupted a game of darts, and where of all places would this dart board be? Why on the doors of course. Life flashed before his eyes as he not so swiftly dodged the dart which went whizzing past just inches from his face. Beads of sweat formed quickly on his forehead as his knees buckled below him, forcing him to drop to the ground. Cowering on the ground and shielding his eyes he peaked through his fingers, it looked like the entire guild was staring him down.

"Aw man! I was so close to winning!" Lucy whined as a small blunette cheered in victory, Lucy had just lost her winning streak in a game of darts and had even beaten Erza, who was confident and bet her favourite cake.

"Ah Lu-chan better luck next time, but for now you owe me a slice of vanilla cake" Levy said, patting her best best friend on the back.

Two men were also cheering with the small bluentte over exaggerating her tiny win. They seemed to not take any notice of the man who had interrupted their game. Instead a man with long green hair had come charging inside bellowing and speaking his words at an unfathomable speed, with tears in his eyes he didn't see the man who had been whimpering on the ground with his hands covering his head. Tripping over the man in a fetal position he landed on the ground with a huge bang. This had gained the attention of the guild. A few members had rushed over to Freed who lay in an abnormal position and picked up the man who was also on the ground, questioning who he was as he attempted to regain his posture. Freed who looked in a state of complete devastation whom was still balling his eyes out was first to speak. Most of the guild members sat around him eager to see what had upset their team member.

"Laxus...he-he..."

The guild remained quiet as they allowed Freed to speak, some had fallen off their chairs as a response to Freed's story others had simultaneously screamed 'WHAT?!' in surprise to the mans breaking news. The towns person who had been long forgotten about by this point sneaked past them and ran out the door to the spot from before. Arriving at the towns center out of breathe he was surrounded and questioned by the others. Apparently the town had completely overlooked the situation as the grandson of the guild master was on his first date with none other than Mirajane, the guilds most famous pinup model. Moaning in exhaustion the townspeople went back to their daily routine, forgetting the trouble they went through to discover want could have been wrong.

* * *

"Ok you can open your eyes now"

Mira had followed directions, Laxus had led her to somewhere completely isolated and away from town. This included what seems like hours of walking through the surrounding forest. Not that Mira would complain she enjoyed trusting her sight to Laxus who she had known since as long as she could even remember. Though going through a rough patch due to the idea of people only knowing and or wanting to know him through his infamous grandfather Makarov, with his reputation of being named the 10 Wizard Saints. Mira knew the instant that Laxus had beaten Jura who compared him to his grandfather that the plague of thoughts had completely disappeared from his mind also finding who he was, even if that meant being disbanded temporarily from the guild. Slowly her eyes opened. Laxus was standing in front of her with a curious expression, when he saw that she had opened up her eyes he smiled and stepped away from her view. A large tree with branches that reached and grew in every direction created a small closed canopy, the sunlight that was feeding through the gaps in between the leaves lit up the forest floor, with it being spring time the small wild flowers were beginning to bloom. As if on cue she watched as one by one each flower bud her eyes had landed on had started to open up. Gasping in surprise as this was the first time someone had taken her to watch nature do what it does best. Grow. Covering her mouth with her thin fingers she looked over to Laxus who had taken a seat over by the foot of the tree that covered the area.

"This place, is simply breath taking. Laxus how long did you know about this?" Mira asked making her way over to his side and taking a seat by his side.

He shrugged. "I stumbled on it when I needed to be alone I guess."

Bringing her arms under her thighs and tucking her dress under her she looked up to see a family of blue birds. Leaning her head to the side and pursing her lips, she decided that she definitely wanted to take a closer look. Glancing over to Laxus, he had his eyes shut. Taking off her heels she grabbed on to a low branch and hoisted herself up, the dress had made things a little difficult but she was confident she could manage. A few more branches she went and before she knew it she had gotten herself to the same branch as the birds, although they didn't stay for long because of the sudden intruder. Looking down she noticed that she was right above Laxus and he still hadn't opened his eyes. Grinning mischievously and thanking nature for growing some small but spiky balls. Gathering a bunch she lowered herself down so that she was upside down just maybe a foot above the man. With a few in her small hands she picked up one a tossed it at him. A few attempts later and she hadn't even gotten him even with the close range, one was left and so she closed on her and prepared to fire. It got him right in the forehead. Score. Screwing up his face in confusion he rose up quickly and knocked her in the head accidentally, then brought his head back down to the ground rubbing where he bumped heads with Mira. The sudden shock had caused Mira to loosen her legs grip around the trees branch and fell on top of him in a bundled mess.

"Oof!"

"Owie!"

"Mira what were you doing up there?"

"There were birds that I wanted to have a closer look at, but they flew off the moment I got too close so I decided to wake the sleeping beast"

"I'll have you know I wasn't sleeping I was content"

Mira had shifted her weight and found herself looking into his eyes. Folding her long hair behind her ear she lowered herself down, closing her eyes in preparation for a kiss. However Laxus had covered her mouth the moment he realized what was happening. Snapping her eyes open she saw that Laxus had a rather blank look on his facial features. Removing his hand rapidly from her mouth, she rose up as quickly as she could and ran over to her heels that she left behind from before, slipping them on she left the area with hast leaving behind Laxus who was still on the ground watching as she left.

"God dammit, Mira wait!" Laxus called after the woman, getting up from the ground and headed over to the direction where he thought she went but she had seemingly disappeared.

* * *

Somehow Mira had gotten herself more lost then she already was. With Laxus blindfolding her from the start of their so called date, she had no idea which direction was home. She had anticipated on going back to town with him, and not foolishly leaning in for a kiss ending whatever they were just on. She should've known that he wasn't interested. But merely wanted to show her his secret place. Of course! How could she be so stupid? It was his place to get away from the world when it all got a little bit too much he would go there, which explained the blindfold. If she had a place that she called her own she wouldn't want anyone else to find it, not even her siblings. Coming across a river which road blocked her she sat down by the riverbank. Curling up she buried her head in her arms. A few tears had peaked out rolling down her cheeks, sniffling she tried to stop the tears but they just kept coming, like she had a never ending supply of them. A stick snapped behind her and she knew that Laxus had found her already, damn those dragon senses, even if they were artificial, she knew that he had a good nose, not as finely accurate as Natsu's but still better than the average mage or human. Wiping away the tears as quickly as she could she took a deep breath.

"Go away" Was all she could muster without her words getting caught in her throat.

Instead she felt soft round silicon headphones stick to her ears. Classical music was already playing, in fact it was already halfway through the song. Listening in to the song she recognized it as the one from the night when he asked to dance with her. Turning her head, she faced Laxus who held out a hand. Sniffling again she held out her hand and was soon enough swept up to stand, Laxus had begun to sway and she too begun to follow his steps. Reaching under his arm she curled her arm up and rested it on his back shoulder, bringing herself closer. She rested her face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry I was stupid and I shouldn't have been so presumpt-"

Before Mira had the chance to finish her apology, Laxus had lifted her chin up, stopping her words in their track. Laxus was staring down at her, bringing her face to his, he softly kissed her on the lips.

"You just took me by surprise that's all" Laxus said smiling down at her reassuringly, resting his forehead on hers.

* * *

**Anddddd that is all! Although short, I'm proud. I got too overwhelmed with cute fluffy ideas that I needed to calm the base down. I wanted to include a futuristic idea but I felt like it would be either too much to handle and that I didn't know how to interpret any future idea afterwards and I certainly didn't want to jump the gun straight into to it. So I went with a slow sway dance type thing to help stick with the title, and I hope its up to your expectations. Anyway uh... Ah yes, please let me know what you thought in the review box below. **

**Keep an eye out for the title Makarov's Last Light, if you enjoyed this story then I can guarantee you'll love the upcoming MiraxLaxus story, and it may not be written up for a couple of weeks perhaps, depends on life really. But please check out my other stories, you might find that you like them.  
**

**Add on:**

**AH I FORGOT TO ACKNOWLEDGE PEOPLE IN THE LAST CHAPTER! I'M SO SORRY! It was late and I was tired, Ahem!**

**Thank you to Mickey-D12, .live, kani-leek-lover, Ichihime94, LuvsManga and LiGHTHiNGFAiRY59 for either pushing the favourite or follow the story button, I appreciate it so much! And to Jinghui0626, Koori no hime, Micky-D M'gann, May-Tears and Thundergodlaxus for going that extra mile and reviewing the story! Your reviews made me so happy!  
**

**Your going to have to forgive me for adding this after I deleted the second just to add it back in. **

**Insert a disclaimer thingy here stating that I don't own the characters. **

**Until Next Time!~**


End file.
